happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Gloria/Gallery
Images of Gloria. Happy Feet= happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-753.jpg|Gloria looking at Mumble's egg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-772.jpg|Gloria peaking on Mumble's egg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-779.jpg|"Is it empty?" happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-781.jpg|"Can i have it?" Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-869.jpg|Baby Gloria chasing Mumble when he was a egg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1358.jpg|"You can't teach it to us, ma'am... because we have to find our Heartsongs all by ourselves." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1363.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1476.jpg|"That's as far as l got so far." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1484.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1485.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1506.jpg|Baby Gloria watching everyone laughing when Mumble tried to sing in school Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1571.jpg|Gloria sawing everyone laughing at Mumble after he failed to sing in school happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1572.jpg|"It's not funny!" Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3118.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3158.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3161.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3163.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3164.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3165.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3167.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3171.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3173.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3176.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3179.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3183.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3185.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3187.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3434.jpg|Gloria feeling happy for Mumble happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3729.jpg|Gloria being sad for Mumble in the party Mumblegloria swimmingtogether.jpg|Gloria and Mumble swimming Notifictation Spoiler.png|Gloria's face 2006_happy_feet_036.jpg|Mumble tries to fool Gloria into believing he can sing, while he lip-syncs to Ramón's Latin serenade in Happy Feet 2006_happy_feet_025.jpg|Gloria and Mumble swim through a spiral of bubbles as they explore the ocean for the first time in Happy Feet 2006_happy_feet_037.jpg|Gloria and Mumble are excited to see each other when she catches up to him on his journey to the Forbidden Shore in Happy Feet Maurice with his daughter Gloria.PNG|Baby Gloria with her father, Maurice. 2006_happy_feet_020.jpg|Maurice, Baby Gloria and Memphis examine Mumble's egg with concern 2006_happy_feet_021.jpg|Maurice and Memphis watch as Baby Gloria chases after Mumble's runaway egg 2006_happy_feet_018.jpg|Gloria and Mumble dance to the beat of her disco Heartsong happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-6306.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-6309.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-6312.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-6313.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-6314.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-6315.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7705.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7706.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7707.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7708.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7709.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7710.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7741.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7743.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7748.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7752.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7753.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7754.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7773.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7774.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7775.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7776.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7777.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7778.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7779.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7780.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7781.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7783.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7784.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7786.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-10493.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-11435.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-11447.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-11699.jpg|Mumble, Gloria and Ramón in the closing epilogue at the end of the film Gloria and the Muti-Singers.png|Gloria looking at Muti-Singers |-|Happy Feet Two= happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-58.jpg|''Penguins of the world unite'' happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-60.jpg|''Strength in numbers we can get it right'' happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-64.jpg|''ONE TIME'' happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-67.jpg|''We are apart of the Rhythm Nation.......'' happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-75.jpg|''With the music by my side...to break the other lines'' Happy Feet Two i22.jpg|Gloria singing and dancing Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-283.jpg Gloria.jpg|Gloria in Happy Feet Two 2011 happy feet 2 014.jpg|Gloria and Mumble dancing together Happy Feet Two i19.jpg|Gloria and Mumble notice Erik Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-473.jpg|Gloria smiling at Mumble and her son happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-598.jpg|Gloria Mumble and Gloria Happy Feet 2.jpg|Gloria and Mumble talking with Erik Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-878.jpg|Gloria looking at Boadicea and Atticus meeting Erik in a crack happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3265.jpg|Miss Viola, Gloria and Seymour watching the Doomberg arriving to Emperor-Land on a shadow happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3273.jpg|Miss Viola, Gloria, and Seymour watching the Doomberg blocking Emperor-Land happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3275.jpg|Gloria Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6300.jpg|Gloria Gloria in Happy Feet 2.png|Gloria singing to her son Happy Feet Two Gloria.jpg|Gloria singing Bridge of Light Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10714.jpg|Gloria and her mate Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10719.jpg|Gloria and her mate smiling at each other Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10728.jpg|Gloria with her mate and her son at the end of the film Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-251.jpg|Gloria Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-256.jpg|Gloria |-|Other Media= Pop Singin' Gloria.JPG|Pop Singin' Gloria from Burger King Happy Feet - Reconciliation.JPG Happy Feet - Everybody Dance Now!.JPG|Gloria, Mumble, Norma Jean, and Memphis leading the colony in dance! Happy Feet - Mumble and Gloria.JPG|Gloria and Mumble Happy Feet - Drawing Book.jpg|Gloria and Mumble on the cover of the Happy Feet: Drawing Book. |-|Games= Maurice and Gloria meets Memphis in Happy Feet game.PNG|Maurice and Gloria meets Memphis Gloria tapping on Mumble's egg in Happy Feet game.PNG|Gloria tapping on Mumble's egg Gloria hears something on Mumble's egg in Happy Feet game.PNG|Gloria hears something on Mumble's egg Gloria shocked on Mumble's egg in HF game level 1 cutscene.PNG|Gloria being shocked on Mumble's egg Memphis tells Mumble to get out of his egg.PNG Baby Gloria cheering on Mumble in Happy Feet game.PNG|Gloria cheers on Mumble in Happy Feet: The Videogame Level 1 Baby Gloria tells Mumble to come back here.PNG|"Hey, come back here." Baby Gloria in Happy Feet GBA Game.png|Baby Gloria in the GBA game Adult Gloria in Happy Feet GBA Game.PNG|Adult Gloria in the GBA game GloriaTellEveryoneToFeelTheGroove.PNG|Gloria telling everyone to feel the groove |-|Promotional Art= Gloria.png|Gloria's appearance Happy Feet.jpeg|Baby Gloria's wallpaper 1 Baby Gloria.jpg|Baby Gloria's wallpaper 2 Happy-Feet-2-For-Your-Consideration.png|Gloria in a consideration poster of Happy Feet Two |-|Animation Reels= Gloria with the kids and Miss Viola in Happy Feet 2 reel.PNG|Gloria with the kids and Miss Viola in Happy Feet 2 reel Motion capture data for Erik walking to his mother in Happy Feet 2 reel.PNG|Motion capture data for Erik walking to his mother Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries